


the things i've taken

by daisyrachel



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, alcoholism tw, amputation tw, burning tw, mind control tw, violence tw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 15:00:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12655842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisyrachel/pseuds/daisyrachel
Summary: “Mick,” Ray gasped out, “promise.”





	the things i've taken

**Author's Note:**

> well i was doing atomwave appreciation on tumblr today and i got this ridiculously dark prompt from nowwavingnotdrowning and um,, i had to write it so here it is it's dark i'm sorry
> 
> original prompt: "Fic prompt: Atomwave, "If anyone's going to kill Haircut, it's me Lady!" So what would it take for that to be an option? What would have to happen to push Mick to that point? There could be a Hail Mary rescue that stops Mick having to go through with it and all the guilt that would result afterwards when the dust settles."

Mick slammed the bottle down on the table and collapsed in the chair nearby. He buried his head in his hands; he could still hear the sounds of the fight around them.

 

 _Gary, how had they underestimated Gary? Shy, sniveling Gary was a double agent, feeding the Dahrks and Kuasa information about their location, their plans, everything_.

 

_Finally the Time Bureau and the Legends were able to unite in a blaze of glory, ready to end those assholes once and for all._

 

He felt someone creep up behind him. He shooed them away with his hand. “Mick…”

 

_People were dropping left and right, they had all underestimated Dahrk’s resources, even years after his death. He could hear Jax screaming for Sara, who had gone in raging after Kuasa, furious about Agent Sharpe’s condition._

_He knew that the heat gun was probably their best hope at doing in the water witch so he snuck up behind her, ready to fire. “Not so fast,” he could hear from behind him, slowly turning around to see Eleanor Dahrk standing next to a frozen Ray._

“Mick, there’s nothing you could have done. You know that.”

 

“There’s always another option, everyone knows that.”

 

_“You’re not going to do anything,” she taunted, “because I’ve got the boy scout completely under my control. Isn’t that right, Raymond dear?” Ray nodded jerkily, and if he hadn’t already known Mick would have been able to tell that he was under her control._

_She took a step forward, more floating than walking and laid her palm open in front of him. “The stone, please,” she said, “and the gun as well, while you’re at it,”_

_He raised it, causing her to step back, wrapping her arm around Haircut’s neck. “Not a chance, lady.”_

He felt a hand lie on his shoulder. “You did your best. It’ll all be fine soon, I promise.”

 

Mick banged his fist on the table. “Don’t say that,” he growled, “you know full well that it’s not fine, and it never _will_ be fine.”

 

_Mick was frozen, not as literally as Ray. He couldn’t get a clear shot, not while Eleanor had a hold of him like that. “I’ll take him with me,” she warned, “he’ll be mine. If you don’t hand over the stone right now, you’ll never see him again.”_

_“Mick,” Ray gasped out, “promise.”_

Mick picked up his bottle and took a swig. It didn’t burn. He heard a sigh from behind him. “Don’t,” he said, “I’ll cope how I want to.”

 

_“Mick, please,” Ray was saying, trying to get air, “Mick you promised, please,” Mick had no idea what Ray was talking about until he looked over Mick’s shoulder expectantly._

_Mick looked back to see Kuasa facing off with Sara and Agent Sharpe, miraculously improved from her earlier state. He went cold as he realized what Ray was talking about. “Absolutely not, Haircut,” he said._

_“Mick, you promised,”_

Mick chuckled humorlessly. “If anyone’s gonna kill Haircut, it’s me,” he mocked, “didn’t realize it was gonna turn out to be true.”

 

“It’s not like that and you know it.”

 

 _“Oh this is rich,” said Eleanor, her voice oozing with fake sweetness. “You really love him don’t you? So you’re_ really _not going to be able to kill him.” Mick kept the gun aimed at her, still shaking slightly. “Kill him and he won’t have to come with me,” she continued, “and you have a chance to fight for the stone. You don’t have it in you though.”_

_Mick tried his best to steady his hand, Eleanor still laughing. “Mick,” Ray breathed, “_ please _,”_

_Mick aimed the gun and fired, hitting his target._

He finally pivoted the chair to face the man behind him. “You’re an inventor, Ray,” he said, “your hand are your life,”

 

Ray held up one finger on his remaining hand to wag his finger. “You didn’t kill me though. And Gideon thinks there’s a forty-one percent chance she can regrow it.”

 

_He could smell the flesh burning off Ray’s hand, but his shot had its intended effect. Shocking Ray out of his stupor, he turned to punch Eleanor with his hand that wasn’t engulfed by flame. After stumbling back she geared back up, ready to strike again, when she was picked up in a gust of wind. Zari looked at him from the center of it and yelled “Go!” trying to keep her focus on her small tornado._

_Mick looked to see Ray, suddenly collapsed and passed out from pain. He ran to the man and scooped him up, carrying him back to the Waverider._

“Forty-one percent isn’t good enough to make me happy. I burned off your _hand_ , Haircut.”

 

“Yes, you burned off my hand, but I was asking you to kill me at the time. How can you not see this was the best option?”

 

Mick stood up, now facing Ray at full height. “I don’t want to take anything else from you,” he said, “I take enough already,”

 

“Oh, _Mick_ ,” Ray said, and that was it. Mick stumbled forward, grabbing onto the back of the other man’s shirt to pull him in for a hug. “You haven’t taken anything from me. You haven’t killed me at all, you silly man.” Ray dropped a kiss on his forehead. “You’ve brought me to life.”

**Author's Note:**

> leave a comment or kudos to show me you care! holla at me on tumblr : jewishraypalmer.tumblr.com


End file.
